


you’ll spread your wings (and fly with me)

by delpilars (huntressed)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Folklore, horror comedy ish, idk how to tag this, philippine folklore - Freeform, pseudo horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/delpilars
Summary: remedios hates two things: garlic, and salt. goyo finds it weird which is why he takes it upon himself to find out exactly why remedios hates those two things.





	you’ll spread your wings (and fly with me)

**Author's Note:**

> tried to make this as short as possible but still ended up spewing out 1k words. hope you enjoy and please do let me know what you think!

**THE THING THAT ANNOYS GOYO THE MOST ABOUT REMEDIOS IS THE FACT THAT SHE’S SO SECRETIVE.** There’s this one time where he asked Remedios about where the salt is during the time they were eating lunch. Out of nowhere, Remedios’ usually cheery expression and her teasing nature comes to a halt and she tells him to just eat as there is no salt. Goyo couldn’t fathom why she’s suddenly so agitated over salt, but he doesn’t press. He continues eating his lunch despite the fact that it tastes super bland. 

He could easily forget that event if he brings himself to it, but then something weird happens again after a few days. During class hours, Goyo is unfortunately known for breaking school rules by eating during class. Teachers hate it, but he’s pretty much unstoppable – and really, his level of idiocy at that point is either completely brave, or stupid – but that’s besides the point. 

During their lesson on the reproductive system (Goyo isn’t listening, and Remedios is taking notes beside him – completely annoyed by Vicente and Joven’s side discussions), Goyo opens a bag of garlic chips and for no reason at all, Remedios screams. 

“ _ Ms. Nable-Jose, anong problema mo? Bakit ka sumisigaw? _ ” The professor asks, her eyes seething and obviously angered by the sudden outburst of his seatmate. 

“Sorry po, Ma’am.” Remedios answers, her head is bowed down in embarrassment. “May langgam po kasi, kinagat ako. Nagulat lang po ako.” 

Their class continues for the day, but for some reason, Remedios transfers to the seat beside Felicidad. Remedios and Felicidad  _ despise  _ each other – but that doesn’t seem to be the problem at all after the screaming ordeal. 

Goyo thinks something weird is happening to his so-called “girl of his dreams”, and he’s planning to find out what it is. 

 

**THEIR FIRST DATE IS BASICALLY JUST GOYO ASKING FOR REMEDIOS TO JOIN HIM FOR SOME “NETFLIX AND CHILL”.** Julian called him  _ “loverboy”  _ before quickly departing their condo in order to give his little brother some privacy with his crush, and frankly, Goyo didn’t mean to make it seem like he’s trying to fuck Remedios on the get go. He really just wants to spend some time with her, and maybe ask her if she wants to be his girlfriend. 

But then Remedios arrives wearing a killer high-waisted shorts and clearly an oversized shirt that she just tucked in, and it all takes his breath away. 

“You look pretty.” He tells her, which Remedios replies with a sheepish smile. 

They end up watching a stupidly romantic movie which Remedios tells him she enjoyed, but then the worried look on her face and her seemingly fatigued expression insinuates that there has to be a halt on their date night. 

Goyo relents, although he’s a little bit sad that she has to leave as early as nine in the evening. He’s nice though, so he doesn’t bring up that he could always walk her to her condo (it’s literally just in front of his building) if it gets too late, and that it’s not actually late enough.

Before she leaves though, he asks her to be his girlfriend, and much to his surprise, she says yes (he really doesn’t think she’ll say ‘yes’. She is way too out of his league.) 

She dissuades him from walking her back to her dorm though, and she does it so forcefully that Goyo feels really weirded out. 

_ She’s being super fucking weird.  _

An eerie feeling settles into his chest and he decides to follow her when she goes out of his building. Instead of entering her condominium building, she goes into an alley just a few blocks away. 

He doesn’t feel like he’s ready for what he’s about to witness. Remedios is nice – quite possibly the nicest girl he will ever know – and he doesn’t want his opinion of her to change if he sees her in some alleyway doing god knows what.

 

**IT TAKES ALL OF HIS SHEER WILLPOWER NOT TO SCREAM WHEN HE SEES HER GROW ELASTIC-LIKE WING FROM BEHIND HER,** and for her body to separate into two. He has to shake his head once, then twice, before a small shriek erupts from his mouth. 

“Goyo?” Remedios asks, hovering a few metres above him. “ _ Tangina,  _ Goyo, what are you doing following me here? I thought I told you I didn’t need that?” She’s not angry – but she seems to be in a state of shock. 

“I thought– I thought you were on some drug business or something!” He tells her, voice raising out of panic. “I didn’t know you’re a… you’re a….” 

Remedios rolls her eyes, “Oh you can say it.” 

“Manananggal.” He says in such a soft voice that it would have been endearing if he doesn’t sound so scared. 

“Well… surprise, I guess.” Remedios sighs, and she goes down and reconnects herself with her other half. She looks so… human again that it’s almost impossible for him to believe that he just saw her hovering above him with her black wings looking like a freaking bat.  _ Almost. _

“That explains the salt and garlic…” He trails off. It’s the only sentence he could muster at the moment. 

She bites her lip, and it’s cute in an odd sort of way. He couldn’t call her cute though, not while he’s still in his mini state of shock. 

“If you’re… a manananggal, then do you really eat people?” Goyo asks her, his voice quivering a bit – try as he might not to seem scared, he really is fucking scared. It’s the first time he’s seen something relatively paranormal and it’s his girlfriend for less than thirty minutes. He’s surprised, and probably dysfunctional for a while. 

There’s a hint of hesitance on her face, like she doesn’t want to tell him anything. Finally, Remedios sighs and answers his question. “Don’t judge, okay? Yeah, I eat people. But I filter through the people in the streets of Manila before having my proper dinner. I usually just go with the ones who’ve committed a big crime in my dictionary.” 

“A big crime?” 

“Rapists. Sexual abusers. Domestic abusers.” She specifies, and Goyo feels a chill running down his spine. So his girlfriend doesn’t eat ordinary dinner,  _ okay then.  _ Guess he’s going to have to get used to eating dinners alone, then. 

There’s a period of silence between them where Remedios is expecting him to say something, he could see it in the way she bites her lip and looks at him with a slightly dipped head. Goyo feels a little guilty for being scared. 

“Still think you want me to be your girlfriend?” She finally asks. He reckons she got tired of the silence already. 

He takes a deep breath and composes himself, “Well this is new. But I guess you’re doing a vigilante justice to Manila and I like that. It’s quite an adjustment to make, but you’re still the most beautiful girl I know.” 

Remedios smiles and asks him if she could go to her nighttime activities already. Goyo only nods and motions for her to fly already. Even with half a body and with a pair of ugly wings, she still looks radiant and dashing – even as she carries her lower half and hides it behind some galvanized iron sheets leaning against the wall. She waves at him as she flies into the night. 


End file.
